


Shared Flame

by Angelicat2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Injury, Curses, Dragon Shiro (Voltron), Fire Powers, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Past Abuse, Scared Keith (Voltron), Shapeshifting, Unicorn Keith, Unicorns, hybrid keith, lotor is not nice in this, may have a time skip at some point soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Shiro's flying over a forest when he notices that an injured unicorn is trapped. When he gets the unicorn free and back to his own home, he finds that there is a lot more to this than a magical, horned horse and a dangerous prince out for said unicorn's horn.





	1. The Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is something I typed up...a few days ago? I think...so I'm unsure when I will get the next chapter out as I am in college and also working on other fics. But enjoy!!

Shiro flapped his wings as he soared through the air. His snow-white scales caught the light of the sun, reflecting in the corner of his eye as he swooped over the treetops. The dark black scales on the rest of him absorbed the warmth of sunlight just right. The day was so good from up here that he couldn’t help but relax. His wings beat every few seconds, keeping him in the air as he smelled the breeze. It smelled of pine and sweet earth and-

The rich scent of blood flared into the air, making Shiro pause in mid-flight, wings making no sound as they held him up above the trees. The dragon glanced around with his sharp eyes, looking for the source of the scent. For a moment, he did not see anything in the dense underbrush of the forest. It was so dark under all the tree branches that he had to wonder if he had smelt a small animal who had been injured. Sometimes squirrels and crows had the same scent as did so many other creatures. Shiro couldn’t risk going down to check on each and every one of them. He was in hiding for a reason.

That is until a loud shriek filled the air before cutting off suddenly. Shiro couldn’t even be sure of what the thing was that made that sound. He quickly made up his mind, diving to the forest floor faster than he thought possible. Curling up as soon as he touched the ground, Shiro let flames overcome his body, allowing him to shift to his human form. Pulling his dark black cape over his face, he carefully moved forward through the thick trees. It took a while, but Shiro could soon hear small pants of pain from whatever had screamed earlier. Peeking out from behind a thick tree, he nearly gasped at the sight. 

In the darkness of the forest was an equally shadowed meadow. The trees grew in thinner in this area, enough that Shiro could see bits of the blue sky. Off to the side of the meadow was a long fenceline of sharp barbed wire that Shiro frowned at. It didn’t look like the usual wire used with livestock, too big of barbs and way too tall. In the fence was something wedged into the fence wires that Shiro was shocked to see.

It was a unicorn.

An ebony black unicorn was trapped in the fence like a defenseless fly in a spider’s web. The sharp barbs dug into the creature’s unclean coat, making scarlet blood pool to the surface and drop to the ground in thick splats. The magical horned horse was panicking, thrashing back and forth as the spikes buried themselves into soft flesh more. It’s left front hoof was stuck along with the hind right leg, and Shiro had to wonder if the creature was pushed to try jumping over the fence. Taking another step forward, he stared at the wires wrapped around the struggling unicorn.

He could get them off. In this transformed state, he still had claws on his left hand that could break through just about any metal including whatever this was made from. 

Purple eyes shot up at him before widening in fear. A small noise left the unicorn’s mouth before the creature went completely still like a statue. Shiro frowned as he pressed closer to the hurt being who shied away the closer he got. When he was just feet from the other, he paused before frowning at the other.

The unicorn looked pretty young, most likely barely an adult. Its horn was on the smaller end, and there was a shine to it that suggested it was a dark purple color. Its legs were impossibly long compared to the rest of its body which was suspended in the air. The horse stared at him still, wild black hair curling onto its face as its fear only grew. The muscles in the unicorn’s thin frame shook frantically as the other made another soft sound that left Shiro heartbroken.

Reaching out his hand, he was just about to touch the other to reassure it when something rustled off to the left. Throwing himself to the tree beside him, he glanced around the corner to see a somewhat familiar face.

A man was standing in front of the unicorn now, dressed in high-quality armor that was tight-fitting and light. It was in the colors of black, blue, and orange as the other waved his long sword of the same color near the creature’s side, which said creature flinched at.

“We can’t let you get away,” the man tsked softly before stepping closer. Shiro got an even better look at purple skin, sharp ears, and yellow eyes. Shiro was sure he knew this man from somewhere that made him shiver, “You’re just too valuable. I’m just so sorry. If you had just been cooperative, we would have let you join our group. But you insisted.”

And then the man pressed his sword right over the base of the unicorn’s horn. Shiro’s eyes widened as his chest went cold as ice. To cut a unicorn’s horn...that was like stealing a dragon’s wings and tail. A unicorn without its horn could no longer function the way it needed to. A unicorn without its horn usually fell into a deep depression.

“Your horn will provide me with what I need to finish my plans,” the man pressed the sword in a little bit, making it just begin to cut into the beautiful horn. Lighter scarlet blood slipped from the wound as the unicorn cried out in pain, renewing its struggle, “Ah ah. You’re only hurting yourself more. Just give up. If I’m feeling peculiar, I may even keep you as a pet. It will take you years to grow back the horn, but it won’t be needed at that time.”

The unicorn glared at him before it slammed its horn to the side, careless of the barbs stabbing into its neck, making the sword slash in deeper before a flare of flames burst from it, a brilliant purple and red that made the man drop his sword with a small, startled cry. 

“You...you beast,” the man scowled as he grabbed at the unicorn's mane, curling clawed fingers into the threads before yanking the other's head back into the fence harshly. Another spark left the unicorn's horn but it was brutally put out when the man narrowed his eyes, a snarl on his lips as he gripped the bleeding horn and yanked. The unicorn screamed out again as the horn cracked ominously, more blood flowing from it, even lighter than before, "I'll make sure the witch leaves this curse on you forever. You'll be forever my pet as long as you live."

Another cry rang out as the horn cracked more. Shiro stared in horror as the pink blood flowed down the horse's throat and chin. Each new layer of blood was growing lighter and lighter, shifting from pink to white. 

"You could have been among us," the man stated as he glared at the wounded unicorn, "Half-breeds are born to stick together. One way or another, I will have you in my group. Perhaps you can be my personal riding horse. But the magic will have to go. Can't afford to get any burns."

Shiro couldn't let this go on. This man was killing this majestic being all because he was greedy and heartless. Stepping from behind the tree, he once again could see the unicorn's eyes shift to him before the unicorn recoiled harder into the fence, dark eyes shining. The man noticed this all as he glanced over at Shiro with a displeased sigh. The man's eyes glanced from his feet up to his head, raising a brow.

"Oh, hello," the guy stated with a different tone than before, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes,” Shiro stated lowly as he stepped closer, “I was looking for a unicorn. Their horns are the best magical cure, right?”

“They are,” the man narrowed his eyes before gazing back at the unicorn then to him, “Unfortunately, you’ll have to look elsewhere. This one is currently taken. Pesky thing escaped me in the night.”

Shiro could smell the lie from a mile away. The unicorn stared at him with a strange look in its eyes before the man pulled his attention back to him again.

“I’m sorry, I don’t believe I’ve introduced myself,” the man straightened slightly with a small smirk on his lips, “Prince Lotor of Daibazaal.”

Ohhhh. Shit. That’s where Shiro knew him. He was Lord Zarkon’s son. The man had been the one who had captured Shiro himself years ago. His right arm was missing because of the witch of theirs. If this unicorn was under their eye, Shiro couldn’t allow it. 

“Jiro,” Shiro quickly lied as he glanced over at the magical being who stared at him in raw pain, “I guess I best be on my way.”

“I suppose so,” Lotor answered with calculating eyes before he nodded, turning back to the unicorn. Shiro risked a glance back at the horse to see it looked defeated, all the fire from its eyes were gone as it stared at the prince before it. Shiro gripped his hand tightly before he started walking away. He made sure his steps were loud enough for the other to hear. In the corner of his eye, he could see the other relaxing a bit further as he went along. By now, the prince was all focused on the unicorn. Taking this as the prime time, he rushed forward quickly, trying to not make noise. Lotor must have heard something as he twisted around to look at him with a snarl on his lips, eyes like needles. But Shiro didn’t waste any time with it as he slammed his fist into the man’s chest, throwing him plenty of feet into the nearest tree. With a shout, the prince crumbled onto the dark ground.

“Let’s get you free,” Shiro muttered to the unicorn who gazed at him with confused, scared eyes. Shiro quickly pressed his razor-sharp claws to the wire, watching as it split apart like butter. Removing the barb from the ebony being’s front leg, he wasn’t prepared for when the unicorn freaked out. With a sharp neigh, the unicorn threw a fit back and forth, only driving the jagged wires in deeper. 

"It's okay," Shiro smiled softly as he attempted to calm the other down, "I got you. You're going to be fine."

The other seemed to calm under his words as he worked away, getting all but the wire on the unicorn's throat off. About to cut that too, a loud shout from the distance had them both freezing. Another high-pitched voice joined in and the reaction was instant. The unicorn thrashed harder than before, shaking wildly as sparks flared from its horn, dying off as soon as they left. Hearing a tiny groan from behind them, Shiro quickly pulled on the wire wrapped into the horse's neck. Just as he cut through, the being thrashed its head out, catching his claws. Scarlet blood splattered all over as the unicorn screamed in agony. 

And then it collapsed, falling into the cold dirt. Shiro could hear the calls in the distance, ones that didn't sound comforting. Rushing to the unconscious being, he transformed back before quickly taking to the skies. Hooking his hands around the other, he lifted it up before flying as far away as he could without glancing back.


	2. Broken Horn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets the unicorn back to his cave where he finds out that said horse is actually a person named Keith who got cursed to be stuck in unicorn form.

Shiro huffed as he swooped through the air. Holding his precious cargo as best he could, he flew on. It was already two hours since he had found the unicorn he had in his claws, but he wanted to make sure that the prince and his companions wouldn’t find them. He was flying in the wrong direction on purpose, knowing they’d likely follow them. The unicorn had not woken up yet, which did bother the dragon as he sped on. The bleeding had stopped at least an hour back but the magical horse didn’t even move. The only thing that kept Shiro calm was the fact that he could feel the unicorn’s chest expanding softly in his hands.

Smelling the air, he waited for a moment as he hovered over a huge lake fifty feet beneath him. The wind was to his back, and he smelled nothing to indicate anyone was close enough. Gazing around, he growled slightly before pulling on his magic. Smokey white flames pooled over his body, flushing his wings on down to his legs and over his guest. It didn’t burn, but Shiro could feel his very being scatter like ashes on the wind. His vision faded for one quick moment, making him see black until he reformed back.

In front of them was a whole set of caverns into the side of a desert cliff. They were insanely high up, yet the temperature was burning hot. It felt good on Shiro's scales, but he didn't know if the unicorn would be okay with it. The unicorn seemed to be a fire user, so hopefully heat helped it. Time to go to his cave to treat it. There was even a special heated room that got just the right amount of light that Shiro could put it in.

Dipping down into the nearest cave, he sniffed the air. There was no one here. No one had been by recently either. But he could never be too careful.

There were all kinds of people after him, some good and most bad.

Pressing his large clawed hand to the wall, he focused on his magic. Warmth flowed through him before coating these very walls. It took a little, but the walls disappeared, opening to a new surrounding. Carefully, he placed the unicorn on his back, shuffling into the opening before allowing it to close behind him. Walking on, he moved to one of the nicer rooms in his cave system. He had a spot that would be the best for his new guest, with a haypile large enough for the ebony creature to rest on and a natural pool of crystal clear water to the other side. Just like he was thinking, light flowed in from the center of the cave, warming the room and bathing it in fresh air and comfortable brightness. Some grass even grew in the cave floor, green in a sea of grey.

Laying the wounded unicorn down on its side, he quickly let his magic settle. Gliding his hand over the other, he sighed sadly before grabbing a small rag. Dipping the red cloth into the water, he brushed it to the wounds, cleaning white-pink blood from the creature’s neck and hooves. Pressing his claws to the other’s wounds, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before feeling flames course through him. Letting the heat build behind his chest and mind, he released it out of his hands, allowing the magic to absorb into the wounds.

For a moment, there was resistance. The unicorn must have been aware of him to some degree because as soon as his magic tried to jump to its skin, it sparked back angrily as if there was a wall - no, a force field - stopping it. Luckily, he didn’t have to do anything with the flames that snapped back, as they died out weakly as soon as they turned back on him. There was something bitter and angry and hurt in that flick of flames, something that meant years of pain. Shiro could certainly empathize. 

_It’s alright,_ he pressed forward again, encountering a small hesitation in that protective barrier. The unicorn was definitely listening to him, understanding his language, something that Shiro hardly ran across. Fire magic was not uncommon among dragons and other beasts, but no one ever seemed to understand his. Each person’s magic was like Morse code, something each had to figure out when they met. If two magics were similar, they could then communicate and work together.

This was a good sign. Perhaps his magic was compatible enough to fully heal him.

_I mean you no harm,_ he continued before pushing slightly to get a better connection, sticking to one spot without going any further. He needed to take his time. Patience was key to everything, and this was no different, _I am not like those who have hurt you. I hold no such intentions. I merely wish to help you heal._

The barrier flickered softly before some impulses came back, sharp and fast like a heartbeat.

_Fear...pain...hurt...scared...not again...curse...hurt...fear..._

Shiro’s heart broke into pieces. The unicorn was frightened for its life, and he understood that perfectly well. He wouldn’t let them get it ever again.

He communicated such with his fire. He didn’t attempt to even get past the creature’s barrier, but he did reassure it. He showed his own pain, the ever so familiar panic. He lets his emotions show in his magic, of all he’s suffered. The scars and the memories and the wounds and the lost arm hit him hard, almost choking him as he leans against the unicorn more.

Eventually, the barrier allows his flames through. The sparks soak into the unicorn’s flesh, rippling like waves as white mixes with scarlet-purple. He feels as skin stitches back together. As silky hair grows back in place, as thick and ebony as before. He watches as damaged hooves heal and develop a healthy shine. 

But there’s a block in two spots.

The one over its cheek where his claws accidentally struck and the horn.

His magic won’t heal the cheek wound all the way, leaving a brutal scar. And the horn…

The horn wouldn’t heal at all. 

Opening his eyes, he gazed at it. The horn was still cracked horribly, some silver blood leaking from the gaps. Where the sword cut was turning scarlet, fading into dark blackish violet. Even with the damage, it was beautiful and filled with a power purer than he had ever seen before. He thinks he understands why people hunt these creatures...

Violet eyes opened, staring at him warily, but with no hint of distress this time.

“Hey, buddy,” Shiro whispered as he brushed his hand over the other, making sure his claws never cut into the weak equine, “It’s good to have you back.”

The horned horse huffs before flames spark from its horn, dying out right away. Shiro blinks as the creature tries again, getting the same result. A third time gets a bigger flame that reaches out, forming a blur of fiery shapes in the air before flickering out. The unicorn cries out in frustration before its hooves start kicking, trying to get up. Shiro quickly presses down on the other’s chest, making sure it can’t get free. 

Who knew what kind of damage the creature would accidentally do to itself.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Shiro moved out of the way of an incoming kick, still keeping his hands to the other’s thick mane, “Just take it easy.”

Another flame sputtered to life, making a long-forgotten box fall over in the distance. Shiro gazed at the collection of old junk he was hoarding around. He had never gotten around to cleaning that up yet.

Out fell random metal letters from signs and things he jammed into there. They scattered, at which the unicorn let out another frustrated neigh, trying to get up again.

“Woah,” Shiro patted him before shaking his head, “I’ll get them. I...think I get what you want. Hold on.”

The horse settled under his palm, staring at the fallen box with a desperate look, large purple eyes wide. Shiro gave him another careful pat on the neck before going to the crate. Setting it up on its bottom, he fished inside for 26 different letters. Once he collected them all, he returned to the unicorn, placing each into a specific place. 

Flames licked at some of the letters, making him grin.

“You’re trying to talk with me,” he watched as the Y lit up, “What happened to you?”

C...U...R...S...E...D

“Cursed how?” Shiro blinked before it clinked, “Oh, you were human before but got cursed to be stuck as a unicorn.”

Y

“I’m sorry,” the older frowned before he rubbed along the other’s flank, “You okay? I tried to heal your wounds, but your cheek scarred and your horn...I’m sorry.”

T...I...R...E...D

“Can’t blame you there…” He paused before almost facepalming, “What’s your name? I’d rather call you something other than what you are. I’m Shiro.”

K...E...I...T...H

“Okay, Keith,” Shiro brushed his hand through the ebony hairs, “You can go to sleep. You’re safe here.”

N

“Huh?”

H...OR...N

“What can we do with your horn?” Shiro asked curiously, “It’s damaged. I can’t fix it.”

T...AKE

“Take? Take your horn?” Shiro’s brows moved down in worry, fear spiking his heart, “But it’s your horn. It’ll take years to regrow. You’ll be unable to use your magic.”

Not exactly. Shiro could probably teach the other how to control and use fire without the use of his horn, since their magic was so alike. It would be very difficult but not impossible.

TA...KE...TOO...BR...OKE...N

“But...unicorn horns are treasured,” Shiro rested his left hand to the other’s scarred cheek, “I don’t want to hurt you. I shouldn’t remove it.”

TAK...E

“Keith…”

TR...UST...YOU

“But…”

SICK...HO...RN...USEL...ESS...CUT TOO...MU...CH

“Okay,” Shiro agreed after a moment, claws carefully skimming over the shiny horn, “I’ll give you a bit of numbing magic, but it’s still going to hurt. The break won’t be pretty either, but I’ll make sure it works.”

K...A...Y

Shiro let his flames sink into the horn. A moment passed before the other settled down, relaxing a bit. He carefully wrapped his fingers around the smooth horn before pulling on it. He could feel Keith squirm underneath him as he ripped the rest of the broken horn off, getting a weak grunt from the other who looked exhausted and a bit dazed. Shiro held the horn in his hand, watching as the rest of the purple melted into a cherry red. Silver blood pooled in the center of the hollow bone, a few drops sliding onto his hand, making it feel clean.

Shiro ignored the feeling as he carefully sat the gift aside. Keith was beginning to fall asleep, and he wanted to make sure his wound was clean. Wiping as best he could, he watched the cursed young man start to drift off to sleep.

“Get some rest, Keith,” he brushed his hand over the other’s ear, feeling him relax more, “When you heal, we’ll get rid of your curse and...I’ll teach you inner magic. You’re powerful enough for it. You’re going to be fine.”

Keith barely made it to the end of the sentence before falling into a deep sleep. The base of his horn was no longer clotted with dried blood and his breathing sounded good. Shiro sat the dirty cloth to the side along with the letters before allowing his natural form to take over. He was much larger than the unicorn who began to shiver slightly. Raising both brows, Shiro huffed before curling up around the other carefully. A few moments passed before the unicorn stopped showing signs of being cold. Shiro was stunned to feel fire hot flesh already but knew it could very well have been because the other was a fire user. There were ice dragons out there that literally were as cold as ice, so Shiro wasn’t worried.

The warmth from the other felt really nice, actually. It was like he was laying on a sun-kissed rock or resting near a blazing fireplace. Either way, he ended up falling asleep much faster than he had in a long time.


End file.
